shatteredsunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maas
The maas, originating from the Imperial Systems, are one of the most prominent races in the galaxy at the present time. Known for their rigid belief in their caste system and for their martial prowess, maas settlements are sporadic outside their territory, resulting in their culture and religion not being well understood by outsiders. __TOC__ Physiology Endothermic. Endoskeleton, partial exoskeleton. Marsupial reproduction. Three genders. Ranging from six to eight feet, the average maas is broad-shouldered and well built. The world of origin for the maas, Tirravis, had thin atmosphere and frequent volcanic activity which lead to the maas' devolpment of features such as their tough hide, redundant copies of organs and impressive resistance to physical discomfort. Maas possess six limbs, with two legs and two arms, and another pair of arms that can function as legs on uneven ground. A maas skull is much thicker at the front, with a noticable peak at the top of the face. In order to avoid sensitive targets, the nostril is flush with the face and a bone ridge helps shield the jaw, looking much like an underbite. One particular genetic variation can be noticed when high and low caste maas are compared, and is theorised to have been one of the reasons for the caste system. Low-caste individuals have a highly developed area of their brains known as the Langli cortex that allows them to develop telekinetic and telepathic powers. These powers are similar to those shown by some other species but the cortex itself is unique to the maas. Unfortunately, the development of the cortex is detrimental to the rest of the brain, causing slowed growth and development and eventually total neural collapse, usually before the individual passes sixty solar units of age. In high caste individuals however, the cortex is neglected in exchange for the rest of the brain. It sacrifices the mental abilities for both highly advanced intelligences and the ability to regenerate from wounds flawlessly, making a disabled maas almost unheard of. Consequently, this regeneration reduces the physical effects of aging as well, extending lifespans into a matter of centuries. It is also common for this advanced life span to allow the maas to reach a second stage in their growth in which muscle and bone mass begin to increase in density to a high degree, supporting claims that the lower castes began as a mutation and were not the original form of their race. History The earliest recorded history of the maas is from less than a hundred years before first contact with humans. Strangely enough, it gives no explanation for why their race was spread across six different planets in their solar system, some of them even terraformed, yet without any form of higher-level technology. Archeologists have recently uncovered ruined cities and ancient but advanced technology on the naturally inhabitable planets, along with evidence that Tirravis' current wasteland state may have been triggered artificially. From this evidence it appears that the maas were indeed an interplanetary, space-faring civilisation at one point. It is unlikely that the maas discovered Jump technology before the collapse of their civilisation, as no evidence of maas habitation prior to human contact has been found on any planet outside the system. In the current age, the maas are part of the Holy Final Empire. Culture The maas use a caste-based system introduced by wealthy human explorers that keeps the simple-minded, short lived lower-caste in servitude while the more intellectual and longer-lived higher-caste reap the benefits. A human Emperor or Empress rules the maas with the aid of a maas advising council to guide the ruler against making a decision the populous would see as unwise. The maas are unfailingly loyal and proud of their society - it is often said that the quickest way to get killed in the Empire is to offer to transport someone out. This also extends to the caste system, with even mid to low caste-persons still defending the practice. Religion The only far-reaching religion in the empire, Oblivionism, is both officially seperate from the government and intrinsicly interwoven with it. Most maas are believers in the church, and many of the highest ranking officials rank among its clergy. While the inner workings of the church are hidden from non-believers, and its missionaries are notoriously unhelpful, what little is known about the church fits well with how many see the maas. They believe that far beyond the stars, evil demons with power beyond imagination fight constantly, forever destroying and redestroying all they come across. In the beginning, some blood from one of the demons fell upon some dust, and from that mix came four Gods, known by the maas as "the Walkers". These Gods fought each other as their creators had, and where their blood fell the universe sprang into life. Looking upon the fledgling universe, the four Walkers decide to suspend their battle until they lost interest with their creation, when they would resume their fight and crush their creatiuon beneath their tread. Many blame this destructive and cruel mythology for the maas' feelings of superiority, and the empires persistent growth and conquering of lesser civilisations. Category:The Holy Final Empire Category:Species Category:Maas